Isolated Friendship -- Or, Is This Love?
by lostangel21
Summary: Itami is...well, she is a bit strange one could say. Eventually, she befriended the "isolated" Itachi Uchiha, but will she regret that later on? The Uchiha clan is killed, Itachi the murderer, and years go by before she sees him again. When they meet again, what will happen? Itachi x OC *** DOES NOT follow the original Itachi storyline (AKA he doesn't die by Sasuke's hands)***
1. Chapter 1

~Village: Konoha~

~Hokage: The Third, Sarutobi~

~Time Frame: Three years before Itachi slaughters his village~

~Within the confines of a secret room in the Leaf Village there was a meeting being held, the attending members being every Kage from each village. The conversation was winding down, which is where we begin…~

"Men, please reconsider what you're thinking. The girl is merely a child. This is not the same as what happened to Naruto. We do not need to have such hasty actions!" The Hokage from the Hidden Leaf, Sarutobi Hiruzen, spoke nearly outraged at what the others were considering –it was not right and he knew it.

Everyone knew it, actually, but that did not matter. "Hiruzen, was it not your own village's fourth hokage that stated how powerful the one who unleashed the Kyuubi five years ago was? The masked criminal was an opponent that could stand up in battle against The Yellow Flash himself! Due to knowing such information, certain precautious must be taken; if you would think, I know you will see why this must be done. Her own village wanted rid of her, if you remember; she shoulders very strong amounts of chakra, even if she is not aware of such a thing. Such abilities could easily turn for the worst." A voice spoke, giving way to another.

"Furthermore, she is a Kaji—the last of her kind. You know what that clan did all those years ago. While the history of our world might be covered in shadows, that clan's history is very well known to many shinobi, near and far." The hokage could not go against that. "We cannot ignore that!"

"That may be true, but I'm asking you to hold off on what you wish to happen in my village. After all, she hasn't even mastered simple jutsu. She is of no threat, and I'm sure will not be for some time."

The kage looked at one another, giving a simple nod. Mizukage of the Mist Village spoke after a second or so passed. "Very well, your wish will be granted. We will not be involved; however, we insist that you have your village's shinobi watch the girl. When the time comes where she is getting close to her full potential, you will have to make a choice." The hokage nodded in agreement. The female was different from, perhaps, all others. Luckily, she was a late bloomer when it came to her ninja skills. "I will do as you ask, but I still consider her a person. As a member of the Leaf, she will not be treated as a mere ticking bomb. Itami would not hurt a fly. There is nothing to worry about, I assure you. Besides, she's under very good care. A certain family in the village agreed to take her in and train her."

The leaders looked confused, the male speaking once more, a smirk hidden from those surrounding him.

"The Uchiha clan. They are no stranger to great power and the dangers it can bring. They are best suited for this, and it will remain as it is now."

(###)

"Itami, take that thing off. You don't need it here. I've told you this many times, yet you never seem to understand." A young female, perhaps in her early 30's, spoke to a small child, who looked to be nearly seven. The small girl spoke, "But, I was told that I have to wear it, Miss Mikoto. It is improper if I remove it. I am not normal. I've been told that many-a-time."

Mikoto gave a sigh. The girl spoke odd for her age, but she was kind of used to that, considering her eldest son was sort of the same. "That might be, but you are a member of Konoha now. You are a Leaf Villager, nothing more, nothing less. So, let's remove this, shall we?"

The young girl looked down, the black wig she wore getting removed, her real hair spilling from underneath. The wig looked nothing like her normal hair color. Naturally, Itami's hair was a lilac shade, and it suited her, though it stood out against the golden yellow shade her eyes bore—but Mikoto liked her normal appearance. "See? This is the real you, and she is so pretty! It doesn't matter if you look a bit different from everyone, Itami, that just makes you that much more special. So, promise me you'll be yourself, okay?"

A sad look came upon her, but Itami nodded.

"Hai..."

(###)

"Itachi, can you please go and find Itami? She missed dinner. I still think she's a bit upset. She certainly is a difficult child." The young Uchiha looked at his mother, giving a slight nod. He knew Itami well enough, so finding her should he quite simple.

"' _ **Within the dark it is easy to see the light.'**_ Mother, you told me that before everything happened to you. I've been in the dark and it's even become home. They said I am different, but I think they were wrong. I'm not strong or fearsome in anyway. Besides, the only jutsu I can manage is one you taught me, a Water-based technique." The girl laid on the bank of a nearby stream, her fingertips gently circling around in the cool liquid. "One isn't very special..."

"All it takes is one, Itami. Many will follow shortly after." Itami looked at her surprised guest, quickly knowing it was Itachi, someone she considered something of a friend. He never spoke much to, really, anyone. He was different from others, but not in the way she, supposedly, was. He just preferred to watch others, not partake in much. Itami stayed silent, turning her attention back to the water. Itachi felt the sadness in her, and he decided to see if he could be of any help. He liked seeing her smile—something she didn't do much, honestly. "What is the technique you can do? I'm interested to see it." Itami looked at him, blinking in surprise. It wasn't really a technique. She wasn't even sure if it was considered Ninjutsu, seeing as how she needed no hand signs for it to work. Besides, she was told by the people from her village to never perform it ever again if she ever wished to have people like her.

"I'm not supposed to." She spoke in pure truth, sadness evident in her depths.

"Did someone tell you not to?" Itachi asked, Itami nodding. Itachi gave a nod. "I'm right here. Fear is something you can't let control you, Itami." She looked at him, Itachi pushing his request once more. This time, Itami agreed. "Sure, it's not really Ninjutsu, though. It's, well, it's…I don't really know. I'll let you see it and be the judge of what it is, I guess."

She lifted her hand up in the air, moving her fingers in a very elegant manner. She looked like someone who was doing a magic trick of sorts. Itachi didn't understand what she was doing, but just as he was going to ask he noticed something he was not expecting—the water was bending, the small streams flowing towards her fingers. He noticed that however her fingertips moved, the water did the same.

It was easy to figure out what was going on: She could naturally control an element, not because of a Ninja skill, either. There was no need for hand signs. This was something rather extraordinary, and yet she seemed like it was some something she'd been doing for years. In all reality, she probably had been. Itachi spoke, not even hiding his impressed expression.

"That is a very special ability, and not many ninja has it. I'm sure that once you can learn the basics, you will quickly become a skilled kunoichi in the near future." He didn't like the nature of a shinobi, but Itami was sure to enjoy such words of encouragement. Still, her expression did not change much.

"Itachi, why am I supposed to be so different?" Itachi paused, as he was not expecting such an answer. Mother did say Itami seemed upset. That is probably the issue she's dealing with inside. There is much she does not understand, and perhaps will not understand for quite some time.

"Being different isn't something that should be taken as something negative, Itami. You have a skill that I have not seen, and I am certain it is not the only special skill you possess," Itachi said, kneeling down to her level. "You came from a different village, thus I cannot say much without knowing more information. I wish I could be of more help."

Itami shook her head, the beginnings of a smile coming to her face. "Saying such words helps enough, Itachi. You don't involve yourself in much, so it means more than you think it does...I just wish I knew more. You know...about me."

"Well, never say never, Itami. I believe if one seeks something enough and works for it, it's bound to come eventually." Itachi got to his feet, holding out his hand for her. "Mother will worry if you are not back. Also, I know Sasuke will enjoy seeking you when he comes home from the academy."

Okay...well, that is the first chapter. I had an Itachi story on Quizilla but Quizilla is not more, thus I can't even "switch" it over to Fanfiction, either. It's annoying. It had a nice plot to it, too...sadly, it worked on it so long ago, I can't remember really any of it T_T So, starting from square one. I hope it turns out good.

If you ead my other stories, I have not forgotten about them—I swear. I have had this idea stuck in my head for an Itachi story and I just wanted to start it. This story won't be updated often...maybe. Don't know, honestly. When inspired, I will update. Plus, I LOVE Itachi. This will not follow the original story ending for him, so no worries. I want Itachi to live!

So...comment! Like!...something! xD

See you guys! *poof!*


	2. NOT AN UPDATE, BUT PLEASE READ

Hi, everyone!

I need to apologize, like profusely! I have not been updating much of anything lately. Honestly, I have been writing but it's not fanfiction stories. I am working my first novel and I am about 70% finished. I have been really fixed on it, and as long as I have the "drive" to write it and add chapters to that, that is my main focus.

Now, do not mistake; I have NOT forgotten my fanfics! Not even my Vampire Knight one, which I have not updated in a LONG time.

I have been into Naruto, which is why my newest story is an Itachi/OC story, and I have been working on that when I can. I am able to work on my Sebastian/OC story now and then, but inspiration and the "drive to write" is on short supply, so please be patient! As a writer, it is my dream to be a published author someday. So, much of mu focus is on my novel at the moment. I hope you guys understand.

Thank you to all my latest readers who have fave'd and follow'ed any of my stories up until now.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

~LostAngel


End file.
